Hey There Delilah, a LilyLysander oneshot
by GryffindorChaser2018-2022
Summary: Lily/Lysander one shot inspired by Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's. Lysander and Lily are dating, though they are basically a thousand miles apart, and while Lysander graduated a year ago, Lily is only about to finish her fifth year at Hogwarts.


_**This is a one shot of Lysander and Lily, -because we need more of them two-, using the song "Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's as my inspiration. I changed the ages a tad bit than the one I wanted to use originally, but the change isn't too big. This is my second one-shot. I've made quite a number of drabbles on Tumblr, but this is definitely a tad different, or so I think.**_

* * *

Their love-story wasn't supposed to happen. Sure, Lysander and Lily were close; attached to the hip even before Lily could speak. Heck, Lysander was even_ the reason_ Lily _started_ to speak, but no crystal ball or prophecy ever predicted that _it_ would happen. It was the year 2023, he was 18, her 15. It has been a full year since they have seen each other, excluding some video chats they had did from time to time, but it wasn't the same. Besides, they _hated_ video chats.

Lysander gave a deep sigh, fiddling with his quill, about to write a response to Lily's last letter. He got a cauldron cake out of his pocket, munching on it. The O.W.L's were coming up, and Lily's been panicking. She had no one to help her study; as Lucy wasn't as smart as her sister, Molly; and both Rose, Scorpius, and Albus were busy with their N.E.W.T's.

He dropped his quill and pulled himself out of his chair, not caring if the ink had spilled on the parchment; and grabbed his guitar, strumming it.

Whenever Lily was panicking, he would play his guitar to calm her down, and her worries would vanish all of the sudden, into oblivion. And he wasn't there to do so.

Why couldn't Lily be the same age as him, and maybe she could be with him, right now, wrapped in his arms and have nothing to worry about in the world, or at least to face this cruel world together? Why was his relationship with the fifteen year old so complicated? Why couldn't their relationship be like Lorcan and Molly's? They were the same age, and everyone expected it to happen, no surprises whatsoever.

And Merlin, if he were to judge, his relationship with Lily ends up more complicated than of Scorpius and Rose's, or James and Alice's, and those were _really,_ as in _really_, dramatic relationships. Gave Hogwarts gossip to talk about for _months_. Years, it might even be, as the students of Hogwarts were still talking about it, even if James and Alice had already left Hogwarts last year, and everyone knew of the obvious sexual tension between Scorpius and Rose.

He was never even sure how _them_ happened. Sure, she's _always_ been pretty. How could she _not_ be, with her luscious auburn hair; the freckles that crawled above her shoulder; her hazel brown eyes that lit up whenever she was happy; her bright smile. She was perfect, actually. But he's never noticed it for years, because to her, he's another one of her older brothers.

But somehow, fate decided that during Christmas, at the Burrow's backyard, that Lysander and Lily would end up kissing under the mistletoe.

Of course, Lysander _tried_ to fight it, trying to grab the mistletoe with his hands. Lily tried nothing, as she just kept telling him that it was no use fighting, and while he was about to protest and try again, she kissed him.

It was only for a few seconds, but Lysander didn't care. The kiss was amazing, and some kind of volts had struck his body. He was about to kiss back, after recovering from the shock, but Lily had pulled away. Looking up to see if the mistletoe had gone away, which it had, she pulled her coat over her tightly, and ran away from him as fast as she could, which wasn't really that fast thanks to the deep snow.

Of course, him being him, had ran off after her, and when he finally did, pulled her by the arm and started kissing her back.

Lysander looked outside his window. The sun was shining brightly, which did not improve his mood one bit. It would have been night already where Lily was.

His thoughts drifted from their first kiss, to the last they shared before he had graduated.

It was by the lake outside of the Potter home. The moon was glowing, and the stars twinkled brightly. The clear lake showed the reflection of the moon, Lysander noticed, though his thoughts mainly focused on the girl swimming in the lake.

They were having a late at night picnic, with fancy pasta and messy sandwiches, and some coke in a wine glass. Lysander was about to bring Lily back inside, but she just removed her jumper, leaving only her crop top and shorts on, and she jumped in the lake, laughing.

When Lily noticed ten minutes later that Lysander hadn't join her in yet, she dragged him in with her, and there they shared a passionate kiss, and they both knew that it was a kiss goodbye, that they would have to preserve the feel of each other's lips, as they wouldn't be kissing each other for a long time, three _years_ to be exact.

Lysander groaned. He still had to wait for_ two more years. Two more years_ before she would graduate Hogwarts.

And what if, over those two _long_ years, Lily would have found someone else? Someone her age? Someone much better that he was? Someone perfect for her? _Well, maybe not, because no one would ever be good enough for her._

He definitely would die inside if that happened, but he would try to be happy for Lily anyway.

Lysander lay down his bed, just staring at the ceiling.

Just two more years, and he would see Lily again. And kiss her, and call her his in front of everyone. He just had to hope that he could still do all those things. And he just had to bear the years, waiting for Lily.

* * *

_**Im not sure how I feel about this.. But I think I did decently to be frank.**_

_**Improved: 6/15/14**_

* * *

_**Note: I think since this is kinda sad too I'll write a sequel soon, like what I plan for 'it was always her, be he lost his chance'.**_


End file.
